1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and, more particularly, to a serializer, and a semiconductor apparatus and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses may include a large number of electronic components. Among the electronic apparatuses, a computer system may include many electronic components which are constructed by semiconductors. Semiconductor apparatuses which construct a computer system may transmit data in synchronization with a clock, and perform serial communication. In order to quickly process a large amount of data in the semiconductor apparatuses, each of the semiconductor apparatuses receives data inputted in series from another semiconductor apparatus, and converts the received data into a parallel type. Also, each of the semiconductor apparatuses may convert internal data of a parallel type into a serial type, and output the converted data to another semiconductor apparatus. That is to say, each of the semiconductor apparatuses may include a serializer which converts data of a parallel type into data of a serial type, to perform serial communication through a data bus.
A general serializer has a configuration to sequentially output a plurality of data in synchronization with the edge of a clock signal. Currently, when it comes to the development of computer systems and semiconductor apparatuses, their developments trend toward high speed operations and low power consumption. As the operating speed of a system is increased, the speed of a clock is gradually increased, and, as a system consumes less power, the amplitudes of the clock and data are decreased. Therefore, a serializer capable of precisely converting data in step with the recent technical trends is demanded in the art.